15 minutos en el paraíso
by mimipurity
Summary: — ¿De qué trata esto, Yamato-san? — No te hagas la inocente, Tachikawa... Esto se llama "15 minutos en el paraíso" ... "Lo que comienza jugando, termina gustando"... Odiaba esa frase, más ahora que llevaba una semana dándole vueltas en la cabeza... Y odiaba más aún a la persona que recordaba junto con esa frase. [LEMON] copiado de una viñeta.


...

— ¿De qué trata esto, Yamato-san?

— No te hagas la inocente, Tachikawa... Esto se llama _"15 minutos en el paraíso"_

...

"Lo que comienza jugando, termina gustando"...  
Odiaba esa frase, más ahora que llevaba una semana dándole vueltas en la cabeza... Y odiaba más aún a la persona que recordaba junto con esa frase.

¿Qué _cómo_ comenzó todo?  
Cada viernes se reunían en casa de Taichi, era una tradición que seguían por años. Películas, comida, chistes, y el viejo grupo de amigos de siempre.  
Como la mayoría estaban en años diferentes, les costaba mucho poder verse durante la semana. Taichi, Sora y Takeru con sus entrenamientos, Yamato con la banda, Joe con sus exámenes, Kou en el taller de computación, Hikari en la fotografía y Mimí... ella pasaba toda la tarde en el centro comercial con sus _amigas..._ Por eso el viernes era el día, destinado por todos, para ellos, para reunirse, para que los viejos _niños elegidos_ no perdieran ese gran lazo que los unía.

Quizás era la edad, el calor, las hormonas... Pero esta vez el alcohol fue un buen compañero en su reunión.

Una particular castaña había vuelto hace menos de un año de los estados unidos. De a poco volvía a retomar la vida que dejó durante tanto tiempo, por lo que los viernes, según ella, era el mejor día de la semana.  
Era la primera en elegir las películas, los temas para hablar, la comida, y todo lo que fueran a hacer. Cumplían sus caprichos por el simple hecho de _recuperar el tiempo perdido._

— ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? — dijo el moreno emocionado

— Que infantil eres, Taichi — reclamó su novia, a su lado

— ¡Yo también quiero jugar a algo! — Sonrió la castaña mayor — ¿Qué les parece un concurso de karaoke?

— Claro que no, Mimí — bufó el mayor de los elegidos — Solo tú y Yamato-kun tienen buena voz

— Yo no le veo el problema — dijo con indiferencia el rubio

— Mejor otra cosa — volvió a responder el mayor

— Que tal... — una sonrisa, llena de malicia se formó en el rostro de Yagami — _¿15 minutos en el paraíso?_

El deje en el rostro de los jóvenes, ya no era de sorpresa, ahora era quizás de _incomodidad._

— Si quieres hacer " _cosas"_ con Sora, mejor di que ya nos tenemos que ir — rio el menor de los rubios

El rostro de Sora pasó de molestia a estar ferviente de la vergüenza

— ¿Qué juego es ese? — preguntó curiosa Mimí

— ¿No sabes qué es? — Bromeó la castaña menor — ¿En américa no lo juegan?

Se encogió de hombros — Quizás sí, al menos yo no lo conocía

— ¡Ya está! — Se levantó Taichi — Mimí, hoy vas a aprender un juego nuevo

Caminó hacia la cocina, lleno de picardía, a buscar una botella para poner en el medio de los muchachos. Algunos con cara de molestia, otros ansiosos, y otros queriendo matar a Yagami.

— No veo cuál es el problema, si no quieren hacer nada allí dentro, ya está, nadie los obliga

— El problema es que tus hormonas están teniendo una guerra dentro de ti y están todas alborotadas, hermano

— Hikari, no me dejes mal ¡Deberías apoyarme!

Rodó los ojos y sonrió, dándole la señal a su hermano para que continúe con su _juego._

La primera pareja, para su desgracia, fue Hikari y Takeru. Después de varios reclamos pidiendo cancelar el juego, tuvo que ceder, ya que era su idea comenzar todo esto, y no se acabaría hasta que todos pasaran, al menos una vez, allí dentro, en la habitación de Taichi, por eternos 15 minutos.  
Seguidos de ellos, fue el turno de Taichi y Kou entrar.

— ¿Yamato-san? — preguntó una castaña

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Aun no entiendo de que trata esto

— Cuando te toque entrar, le preguntas a tu compañero

Hizo un pequeño mohín ante la indiferencia de Ishida, reclamando el _por qué era tan descortés con ella_ seguido de varios insultos más.

Sora y Takeru, Yamato y Joe, Hikari y Taichi... Diablos ¿Cuándo sería su turno? Y ¿Por qué todos salen riéndo de allí dentro? Ella quería entender.

— Ok, ok — dijo riéndo — veamos de quién es el turno ahora

Cruzó los dedos, esperando que al fin sea su momento, no le interesaba con quién, ella solo quería saber de qué trataba esto.

— ¡Yamato!

— ¿Yo de nuevo? — Se quejó levantándose

— Con... — espero a que la botella se detenga — ¡Tachikawa!

— ¡Sí! — Se levantó gritando con emoción, bajo la atenta mirada desconcertada de sus amigos y sobre todo, de su compañero

Entró seguida de Yamato a la habitación, cerró con llave, la luz estaba tenue, y con la oscuridad de afuera, apenas se podían distinguir las cosas del lugar.  
Miraba desconcertada al rubio ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

Él simplemente se limitó a sentarse en la cama de Taichi, mirando hacia cualquier lugar, menos a ella.

— ¿De qué trata esto, Yamato-san?

— No te hagas la inocente, Tachikawa... esto se llama _15 minutos en el paraíso_

— Este juego es tonto, no lo entiendo

— Es tonto porque debiera ser en un armario, no en una habitación

— ¿Quieres decir que si fuera en un armario sería más divertido?

— No, solo digo que no tiene nada de interesante tanto... espacio — se sonrojó — así no tiene sentido

— ¿Sentido? ¿Y cuál es el sentido?

Bufó — ¿No se te hace una pequeña idea a qué va el nombre?

— ¿No?

Suspiró con pesadez mientras subía sus manos para masajear su sien.

— 15 minutos... encerrados en una habitación, dos personas solas... ¿En verdad no se te ocurre nada?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros

— La idea es crear un ambiente tenso, que lleve a dos personas a bueno... — se sonrojó — tu sabes a... hacer cosas

— No ¿Qué cosas?

Se levantó con rapidez, ya harto de la _supuesta_ inocencia de Mimí, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, encerrándola entre la pared, y su cuerpo.

— ¡No te hagas la ingenua! Sabes de qué hablo

— ¿Sexo?

El fervor en el rostro de Ishida se hizo presente, girando su rostro para evitar mirándola, y aflojando un poco la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

— ¡No! Sexo no... Con solo 15 minutos no bastaría...

— O sea que si durara más de 15 minutos ¿Sería un juego de sexo casual?

Notó como el rostro de su compañero cada vez se tornaba más y más rojo, y entonces... entró en razón

— ¡KYA! — gritó en el rosto de Yamato, escondiendo el de ella entre sus manos — O sea que si... Yo y Joe... estuviéramos aquí... él me... ¡ah!

— No, Joe no te haría nada, ni aquí ni en ningún lugar... él es demasiado respetuoso

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

— ¡Yo soy irresistible! Podría pasar cualquier cosa

— Se realista, Tachikawa — bostezó — no eres sexy

— _Ya veremos imbécil_ — pensó mientras hacía un mohín

Yamato dio unos pasos, alejándose de Mimí, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, evitándola.

— A sí que... — se acercó a él por la espalda — tu y yo... solos... yo me... me siento un poco — se pegó al cuerpo de Yamato, susurrando en su oído — _vulnerable_

Se volteó rápidamente con su rostro ardiendo, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera unos pasos.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo!

— ¿Yo? — Comenzó a quitarse el _sweater_ — hace un poco de calor ¿No crees?

— ¡n-no! — tartamudeó

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esa camisa, Ishida? — lo miró con lujuria, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por sus labios, de manera provocativa

— ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! — El tono rojo en el rostro del rubio, podía notarse incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación

Se acercó nuevamente a él — Sé que puedo seducirte sin tocarte un pelo

— Já... inténtalo y pierde tu tiempo

Mimí sonrió con malicia. Se acercó aún más a Yamato, tomando una de sus manos y colocándola en su cintura, mientras se daba un poco más de altura levantándose en la punta de sus pies.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo, Yama-san? — susurró a su oído

— ¿Yama-san? — su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse mientras sentía que su presión subía como un disparo

Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yamato.

— Por favor... ¡Déjame estar esta noche contigo!

Él no caía fácilmente, y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción... al menos no por ahora.  
Empujó suavemente a Mimí para alejarla de él.

— ¡Basta con eso! Fue una jugada sucia, Tachikawa

— Mira lo nervioso que te puse — rio

Volvió a acercarse de manera provocativa a él.

— Y podría ponerte peor — levantó una de sus manos para rosar con sus dedos los labios de Ishida.

— Basta — pidió en un hilo de voz

— Creo que gané el juego — sonrió con malicia

— ¡Me hartaste! — Se alejó unos pasos de Mimí tomándola del brazo y llevándola al otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Auch! ¡Suéltame!

— Me harté de ti y tu estúpida actitud ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Pues te voy a enseñar lo que es jugar sucio!

En un giro, logró arrojar a Mimí sobre la cama, quedando, realmente, vulnerable ante él.  
Ante la mirada confundida de la castaña, se puso de horcajadas sobre ella, mientras afirmaba cada una de sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, teniéndola completamente a su voluntad.

— Siempre eres tú la que está incitando, provocando, haciendo sentir incómodo al resto con tus coqueteos infantiles

— Ya-Yamato — se sorprendió ante la actitud de él

El rubio se inclinó aún más sobre ella, recostándose casi en su plenitud sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, aprisionándola bajo él.

— Ya-Yamato yo... prometo no volver a hacer este tipo de cosas yo... — comenzó a ponerse nerviosa — yo solo estaba jugando

— Ya sé que estabas jugando, todo para ti es un juego y me tienes harto, te enseñaré a tomar las cosas en serio — se acercó a su rostro — ahora tú solo guarda silencio

Rompió con la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros, atrapando los suaves labios de Mimí con los de él, probándola, sintiéndola.  
Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad, mordisqueó sus labios con picardía.

— Yamato... — se alejó un poco de él

— Olvídalos Mimí — Besó su cuello — olvídate de todos, solo por ahora

— Yo no...

Acarició suavemente su mejilla — Nadie lo sabrá... Es solo un juego... Cuando salgamos de aquí, todo volverá a ser como antes...

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, para luego volver a apoderarse de sus labios.

¿Qué debía pensar en ese momento? _Está mal... Esto está muy mal pero... se siente tan bien..._

La primera parada de las manos del rubio fueron a sus piernas, las acarició con dulzura, diablos, jamás podría imaginarse lo bien que se sentían las manos de Yamato en su piel. Y él jamás se imaginó lo adictiva que sería la piel de ella.  
Separó sus labios de los de ella, esta vez se apoderó de su cuello.  
Comenzó a dejar un rastro de húmedos besos hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa.  
Volvió a sentarse suavemente sobre ella, desabotonando cada botón, hasta dejar su camisa completamente abierta, dejando a su merced su desnudo torso.  
Acercó su rostro a ella, la beso tiernamente para después descender a sus pechos. Liberó un poco más su cuerpo de la ropa que llevaba, despojándola rápidamente de la camisa.  
Besó sus pechos, los lamió y tocó sobre el brasier.

 _Si quiere jugar, yo también lo haré._

Se abrazó del cuello de Yamato, y lo empujó suavemente para ahora ser ella quien tuviera el control.  
Beso su cuello, mordió su lóbulo y escucho un gruñido que la encendió aún más.  
De la manera más sensual que pudo, desabotonó su camisa para acariciar ese marcado torso desnudo.  
Pasó la lengua por sus pliegues, provocando que el rubio se aferrara de las largas hebras castañas de Mimí... Lo tenía a sus pies... O eso creía hasta que sintió como la volvía a colocar bajo él.  
La miró, y no pudo descifrar lo que quería decir con sus ojos... Solo sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.  
Besó su clavícula, y dejó un rastro de besos hasta llegar a sus oblicuos. Una de sus manos se perdió dentro de la falda de la castaña, acariciando su miembro húmedo.  
Para Yamato, ese sí era el paraíso. Sintió como suaves gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta de ella, y eso lo excitó aún más... él quería más.  
Arrancó la falda de Tachikawa, la miró y no pudo resistirse a ella cuando mordió sus labios con picardía.  
Se quitó los pantalones y se colocó frente a ella, mientras colocaba las piernas de Mimí, una a cada lado.  
Suavemente arrancó sus bragas.  
Mimí intentó cubrirse el rostro, pero Yamato lo evitó, subió a su rostro dejándole un suave beso en sus labios, tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cabello, mientras él, con deseo, bajaba una vez más a su miembro para hacerla explotar.  
Hundió su rostro en el sexo de Mimí, sintiéndola, realmente quería conocer su sabor.  
Pasó su lengua varias veces, y con ayuda de una de sus manos, comenzó a masturbarla. Introdujo sus dedos, y a medida que ella gemía, aumentaba la intensidad.  
Ya estaba lista, estaba lista para él.  
Se colocó nuevamente entre las piernas de Mimí, esta vez, ella fue quien bajó sus bóxer.  
Acarició su miembro erecto, sonrió, y comenzó a mover sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo, estaba en la cima.  
Quitó con brusquedad las manos de Tachikawa para posicionarse sobre ella y penetrarla de una vez por todas.  
La besó con furia, colocó su miembro frente al de ella, listo para introducirse lentamente.

— ¡Se acabó el tiempo! — dijeron al otro lado de la puerta

Como por un movimiento reflejo Yamato se quitó de sobre Tachikawa, buscando de manera desesperada su ropa. De igual manera, Mimí, avergonzada, se cubría con la camisa de Yamato buscando la de ella.  
Cinco eternos minutos les tomó salir de allí y hacer como que _nada pasó._

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — preguntó con picardía Taichi

 _¿Qué excusa podía inventar?_

— Tachikawa se quedó dormida

El castaño bufó — Que aburridos son

Mimí, avergonzada, salió al balcón por un poco de aire, en cambio Yamato se dirigió al baño.  
Ni una mirada, ni una palabra, nada más ocurrió entre ellos esa noche.  
Luego de un rato Mimí se fue, acompañada de Joe...

Y desde eso ya había pasado una larga semana... una eterna semana sin saber de él, ni él de ella.  
Un secreto muy buen guardado entre dos conocidos, un hecho que no pudo concretarse, aunque las ganas no faltaron... y seguían allí, latentes.

Ella deseaba verlo, sentirlo, poder terminar lo que como un juego empezó y bien le gustó... quería más... mucho más de él.  
Él lo quería todo de ella. Tocarla, besarla, escucharla... Volver a tenerla allí, a su merced.

Viernes, bendito viernes...  
¿Cómo se acercaría a él?  
¿Cómo le pediría estar con ella?  
Miles de dudas y ninguna respuesta...

Tardó un poco en llegar, el ensayo con su banda se había alargado, dentro de poco tendrían una presentación.  
Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta pudo distinguir ese par de ojos castaños mirándolo interrogante, esperando que él diera el primer paso, ansiosos y llenos de deseo.  
Prefirió ignorarlos en esta oportunidad, aunque se moría de ganas de llevarla nuevamente a esa habitación y no salir de allí por días enteros.  
Se sentó alejado de ella, tomó una cerveza sin decir alguna palabra.

Horas y horas pasaban, y el ambiente entre ellos dos cada vez era más tenso, nadie lo notaba, y agradecido de esto estaba, pero no podía seguir evitando a la mujer que hacía días le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿A que jugamos hoy?

— Yo paso esta vez — dijo con un deje de decepción la castaña mayor

— ¿Te sientes bien, Mimí? — Preguntó Sora — te veo desanimada

— Estoy bien — sonrió fingidamente — solo estoy algo... cansada

— Está bien entonces ¿A qué jugamos?

En lo que el grupo de elegidos se ponía de acuerdo, ignorando a todo a su alrededor se levantó caminando hacia el balcón, necesitaba aclarar su mente, al menos por esa noche.

Hurgó en su bolso hasta hallar una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo colocó entre sus labios.  
 _¿Dónde maldita sea dejé el encendedor?_

Sintió como una pequeña llama se iluminaba junto a ella, afirmada por una mano, que bien ya conocía.

— Yamato-san... — dijo esquivando su mirada

No dijo ninguna palabra, ni la miro, ni nada, solo seguía allí, con la vista perdida en la nada, ofreciéndole fuego, como si fuera una extraña.

Le dio una probada a su cigarrillo, llenando sus pulmones de humo, y exhalándolo.  
Repitió eso varias veces, hasta que un sonoro suspiro escuchó de su silencioso acompañante.

— Creo que...

Se adelantó él — tenemos que hablar

— ¿De lo que pasó la otra semana?

— De qué más...

Suspiró con cansancio

— Hay muchas cosas que quisiera aclarar contigo, Tachikawa

— Te escucho — dijo con firmeza, aunque por dentro se estaba quebrando

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez, como si en aquel suspiro las palabras se fueran aflojando.

— No sé qué me pasa, no sé qué me hiciste — comenzó a decir antes de hacer una pequeña pausa — pero desde _ese día_ no dejo de pensar en ti

Aunque hubiese volteado su rostro para no mirarla, podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus mejillas, a lo que ella también se incorporó

— Yamato-san...

— Aún no termino — prosiguió nervioso — No es que me gustes, o tal vez sí... es que... te... necesito... yo... Mimí

Se acercó a él, tomándolo del rostro para que la mirase.

— Yo también _te necesito_ — sonrió con timidez

Yamato abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de la castaña ¿Quién se iba a esperar que ella quisiera lo mismo que él?

— ¿Podemos terminar lo que empezamos aquella vez?

— ¿Y después qué? — preguntó ella con inquietud

— Después de eso — se acercó pegando su frente con la de ella — no te dejaré ir

:::

::

.


End file.
